


【Drapple】Goodbye Yesterday

by Hayashi_L



Series: I Don't Know How to Name The Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: TO MY LOVE
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Apple
Series: I Don't Know How to Name The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931287
Kudos: 4





	【Drapple】Goodbye Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> #Drapple# - #Draco × Apple#
> 
> ~~I love you so I ate you & I love you so I cannot eat you.~~
> 
> Find me on LOFTER <https://untiltheday-beacon.lofter.com/>
> 
> You can comment on me in any language. Thank you for all the comments!

*

He never ate green apples again, which were like his old days. He knew that he couldn't go back, and the past could never be changed, so he withdrew his hand reaching for the green apple on the fruit plate.

Since the end of the chaotic war, he has just watched silently the green apples on the fruit plate that were replaced every day. Mom knew he liked the green apples and knew what he was thinking. She wanted him to come out of the shadow of the war, but he knew that he couldn't laugh anymore. **DRACO** has died in that war, and he didn't deserve to continue to live (he always wondered why they died, not him. Anyway, he killed them.), and now standing in front of Narcissa was just a **MALFOY** , like a walking dead.

No one else knew that in 1996, he once locked a green apple into the vanishing cabinet. The forbidden fruit was bitten by another Draco, who we didn’t know where. The splashing juice, and sweet and sour pulp dissipated in the gap of time and space.

It was a sunny afternoon, Narcissa knocked on the door of Draco's bedroom, and no one answered. Her Dray had no habit of taking a nap, so she opened the door and walked into the room. Soon, she exclaimed.

She didn't know what he had done to himself. All she knew was that her son, **HER DRAY** , was lying on the bed, staring straight at the ceiling with his grey eyes wide open. The light blond hair was redder than the hair of the Weasley boys at this moment. The bed sheet soaked in blood was dripping with blood, making sounds of "ticking" and "ticking". The bright red dripped on the ground and also hit her heart, which was already fragile and about to break.

She walked over and saw Draco, who had turned a blind eye to his favorite fruit since the end of the war, had a green apple by his pillow. It was verdant and full of color, but the smooth skin was written in blood—

_**TO MY LOVE** _

Draco, the Death Eater, had never killed anyone, **except himself**.

**Author's Note:**

> You can comment on me in any language. Thank you for all the comments!


End file.
